monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse
As you can tell from the name, this game has all zombies come out at TRIPLE rate. Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse is the latest Plants vs. Zombies game by LittleWhole in collaboration with KirbiMiroir. The game is similar to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Brain Busters, but is (sort of) third person like Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare. It would take a lot of skill to beat this game. Story Will be added soon. Plants Fully Legend Revealed Plants |753 |118 | |Shoots Ancient Peas at a fast rate |- |Forbidden Flower (Revealed) |Leveling up "Ancient Flower" and forever sacrificing Unrevealed Forbidden Flower |Creates a Gargantuan Sun, which is worth 1000 sun and deals minor damage to every onscreen zombie. |575 | |552 |72 | |Generates 10 big suns occasionally (750 sun) |- |Ancient Thorn (Revealed) |Leveling up "Civility Ninja Thorn" and forever sacrificing Unrevealed Ancient Thorn |Rains thorns for 10 seconds |750 | | | | |Does insane damage to zombies stepping on it |} Tier 1 and 2 DLC Plants Most of the following plants can be upgraded to after beating Legendary Complex 5.19-54. Some of them require you to beat Sacrifical Temple Legendary Complex Obelisk Spiritual Ground 5.22-119. Some of them just require you to beat Red Obelisk 1.1-1. Zombies Upgrade System When on world page, press "Shop", then the "Upgrades" button, and select what you want to upgrade. It will cost a certain amount of coins (or gems for DLC or Revealed Plants) and the sun cost will go up (or down!). When you upgrade the previous tier will still be available. Once the player completes 1.6-22 of the Grand Prix, the Sacrifical Upgrade Altar becomes available. This allows the player to sacrifice Zen Garden Plants in order to achieve upgrades. XP System Destroying a zombie, completing levels & quests, etc. Grants XP. When the player has enough XP, they can go up an XP Level. Some upgrades require a certain XP level the player has to reach. The current max of XP is 912, because after level 100 zombies stop granting XP, and all quests and levels have been completed by the time the player completes the game. Types of Tiles Power Tile: Plant foods the plant that is planted on it, then disappears. Gold Tile: Generates Sun when a plant is on it. Metallic Tile: Only metallic plants can be planted on this. Shattered Tile: Zombies will get hurt upon stepping. Will slowly heal overtime. Lava Tile: Stays for a short time, damages zombies. Electric Tile: Transfers plant food to other plants that are planted on other Electric Tiles. Trapped Tile: Releases a deadly trap when stepped on or planted on. Glacier Tile: Damages and chills zombies who step on it. Melts over time. Hellfire Tile: Can't be planted on, and burns zombies as they walk across. Rune Tile: Becomes a Hellfire/Glacier/Electric Tile when breathed on by a Snapdragon. Different tiers cause different effects to occur. Worlds Worlds are sections of the game that contain a certain amount of sections. Sections contain levels. When a level is being noted, it is written: Ex: Exquisite Apocalypse 2.5-28 The first number is the part. In this case it is Part 2 of the Exquisite Apocalypse. The number following that with a point if front of it is the section. It is section 5. The dash (or hyphen) represents that the next number is the level. List of Worlds W1: Colonal Isle W2: Grand Prix W3: Exquisite Apocalypse W4: Green Obelisk W5: Blue Obelisk W6: Red Obelisk W7: Sacred Ground W8: Legendary Ground W9: Temple Complex W10: Legendary Complex W11: Sacrifical Temple Legendary Complex Obelisk Spiritual Ground (I know it's quite a mouthful)! Bonus: W12: Earth Bend W13: The Prison W14: Black Obelisk W15: Third Time's A Charm W16: Crimson Clutter W17: The Corruption W18: The Underworld W19: Problematic W20: Sonic Wave Bosses (INCOMPLETE!) W1 Boss: Zombot Legitimate Cheater W2 Boss: Zombot Speeding Monstura W3 Boss: Zombot Swarm Trailer W4 Boss: Zombot Devastator Alpha Gorilla W5 Boss: Zombot Broodmother Lysrix W6 Boss: Zombot Legendary Dragon W7 Boss: Zombot Sprit Stomper W8 Boss: Zombot Godly-tron W11 Boss: Zombot Zeus Master W15 Boss: Zombot Undead Clover W19 Boss: Zombie Influx Annihilator W20 Boss: Zombot Sonic Waver Projectiles * Pea: Just a normal pea. Does 1 damage. * Welded Pea: 2 peas welded together. Slows down zombies for a split second and does 1.64 damage. * Snow Droplet: Chills zombies. Does 0.8 damage. * Cold Pea: Chills zombies by 2x. Does 1 damage. * Frozen Pea: Chills zombies by 2x. Does 2 damage. * Fire Pea: Does 1 damage and burns zombies. * Spark: does 1 damage and sometimes burns zombies. * Red Hot Pea: Does 2 damage and burns zombies. * Blue Cold Pea: Does 2 damage and chills zombies by 3x. * Ancient Pea: Deals 1.5 damage and wreaks havoc on Maszonm Zombies, dealing bonus damage. * Grape: Starts with 1.25 damage and pierces zombies. Every zombie it hits does 25% less damage each zombie it hits. * Prime Pea: Freezes zombies in place for just 0.2 seconds and will sometimes knock zombies back. does 2 damage. * Ethereal Pea: Plays a godly sound when flying. Looks like a yellow glowing sphere. Does 4 damage and has a chance of knocking zombies offscreen. It's weakness is Gargantuar-type zombies. * Neon Pea: Splits into 2 peas on impact. Does 3 damage. * Spike Shot: Does 0.2 damage. * Spike Volley: Shoots 16 spike shots and each spikeshot does 0.4 damage. * Laser Beam: Starts with 4 damage and bounces off zombies, dealing 25% less damage per hit. Pans across the screen (Example: If the beam flies off the screen to the right it returns from the left). Disappears after 5 seconds. * Sun Beam: Does 1.5 damage and produces 25 sun. * Holy Ray: Does 1 damage and produces 15 sun. * Golden Bolt: Does 2 damage and produces 5-15 sun. * Stone Petal: Does 2 damage and produces 10-25 sun. * Harness Pea: Drains health from zombies. Does 0.1 Damage. * Electric Pea: Deals 1-3 damage based on the number of nearby Lightning Reeds. Zombies near the target take damage every second for 3 seconds. * Neon Melter Pea: Melts all zombies in 3 lanes. Has lots of random effects. * Thermal Pea: Chills and Burns zombies. Does 3.3 damage. * Aura Pea: Deals 3 damage and shoots up to 6 projectiles from the struck zombie, each dealing 1 damage on impact. * Dark Aura Pea: Deals 4 damage and shoots up to 10 projectiles from the struck zombie, each dealing 1 damage on impact. * Giant Aura Pea: Instantly kills the zombie it touches and stuns nearby zombies, launching 62 projectiles from the victim which are identical to those launched from normal Aura Peas. * Deflected Pea: Deflected from Jester Zombies and such. Does 1 damage to plants. does 0 damage to zombies. * Hyper Wave: Deals 3 damage and stuns zombies in a 3x3 area, burning them and preventing them from healing. * Forsaken Ring: Deals 5 damage, with 2 splash damage in a 3x3 area. Stuns the main victim, but not other zombies. * Pea Bomb: Hits target tile from the sky, ignoring zombie defences. Deals 50 damage when the bomb hits its tile. * Forsaken Neon: A combination of Neon Pea and Forsaken Ring. Effects are shorter. * Catacalysm: A projectile that does 8 damage. Shot by the DLC plant Cataclysm Pea. * Fairydust: Dropped by the Fairy Zombie. Does 2 damage. Damage Gauge The Damage Gauge is something we use to measure damage. This is from lowest to highest: Disgrace - 0.00001 or lower Wimp - 0.008215 or lower Weak - 0.5 or lower Mediocre - 1 or 2 Heavy - 7 or lower Huge - 20 or lower Tremendous - 45 or lower Massive - 50 or lower Insane - 250 or lower Silencer - 1500 or lower Bonus: JavaScript Error - 9223372036854775807 or lower (this is actually JavaScript's Max value.) Computer Crash - 999 duodectcentillion or lower (thats 999 followed by 1334 zeroes!) Category:Fanon Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:Games Category:Monkeys Category:LittleWhole Games Category:KirbiMiroir Games Category:Made from scratch